


Westerosi Fortellinger

by kunnskat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, crackship, unconventional pairing
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Oversettelse av kapittel 5: Jojen/Arya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Westerosi Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951039) by [landsmanwashere (pancake_potch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_potch/pseuds/landsmanwashere). 



Oktober, 1995

Hun sitter, sigaretten hengende fra handen og ser på mens klassekameratene hennes løper rundt banen. Gymlæreren hadde bedt henne sitte ut timen fordi hun ikke hadde på seg ordentlige gymklær. Hun hadde prøvd å diskutere det, polyester golf bukser klippet kort til shorts er også shorts, men det var tydeligvis ikke godt nok. 

Siden hun ikke ønsket at det skulle telle som skulking, hadde hun plassert seg på det høyeste nivået av tribunen, for å se på mens idiotene sprang rundt i sirkler. 

Hun drar på de løse trådene av skolissene hennes mens hun tar ett til drag. Mentalt forbanner hun lærerne og de i klassen, for hun hadde gjort som hun ble bedt om. Tatt på seg shorts. De hadde ikke spesifisert hvilken type. Det er en dumb regel, uansett.

Det er en kulde som kun tidlig Oktober kan bringe og hun drar jakken tettere rundt seg selv. Kanskje hun ikke ville ha vært kald om hun løp slik som hun skulle, men det er ikke det som er poenget.

Arya sukker og tar ett drag, åndsfraværende tipper hun asken til siden. Hveser når hun føler en skarp smerte på leggen, og oppdager at vinden har blåst en del av det på henne. Mens hun reiser seg, børster hun det av, og er så fokusert på å fjerne den brente ended av sigaretten av buksene hennes så moren ikke vil se et hull, at hun ikke hører klangen av føtter på tribunen nærme seg.

“Vil du ikke få problemer for det der?”

Hun løfter hodet opp og finner en gutt med brunt hår stående nær henne. Arya sitter ned igjen og hennes øyne smalner mot han. “Hva?”

“Sigaretten. Bryr de seg ikke?” Han plasserer seg en rad under henne. Han ser ukjent ut, ingen fra hennes klasse. Hun tar et til sug fordi hun kan. Hun kjenner ham ikke og bryr seg heller ikke.

“Nei. Åpenbart ikke.” Om hun ville ha kommet i trøbbel, ville hun definitivt ikke vært der.

Gutten bare reiser øyenbrynene.

Hun dropper sigaretten og trør den flat med skoen før hun bringer oppmerksomheten fullt ut på løperne under. Kanskje han tar hintet og lar henne være.

Hun kan føle at han fremdeles ser på henne når han sier, “Du er Arya, sant? Arya Stark?”

Hun føler seg litt paff, men ønsker ikke å vise det. “Ja,” sier hun uten å se på han, “hva er det til deg?”

“Jeg er Jojen. Reed?” Han reiser seg og stiger over en av setene for å sitte ned ved siden av henne. “Min far er venner med din.”  
Å, det navnet ringer en bjelle. Hennes far nevner Reed nå og da. Hun har ingen ide om de fremdeles har kontakt elller noe.

“Ja. Din far er Howland? Fra krigen?”

Han sukker og skifter litt i setet før han smiler mot henne.

Hun smiler tilbake.


End file.
